


Come and Relax, Baby

by AngelofFluffiness



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, and by chill i mean masturbate while yoosung and seven have fun time, birthday vibrator, i laughed and blushed a lot while writing this, main character is named min in this story, mc is exhausted but she finally gets to chill, never wrote anything quite like this before, round two possible, yup this got steamy fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofFluffiness/pseuds/AngelofFluffiness
Summary: Yoosung and Seven have dated for a while, long enough for Yoosung to have the right to call him his real name. They have dated longer than they've been dating Min. But when they realize their beloved girlfriend has stressed and worked her way into exhaustion, they decide this cannot continue. For that purpose, they determine her birthday should be even more special than she could have ever guessed.What they did not expect was for her to ask them to have intercourse for her entertainment.But they would never deny her...“Oh good she likes it!” Seven cheered.“That's a relief!” Yoosung quipped, a victorious feeling welling up in his previously worried heart.“Would you two...like to watch me use it?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mystic Messenger or the characters, that belongs to Cheritz.  
> This was the result of...I'm not sure where this came from actually but it was fun as hell to write. I've never really written something with a threesome spin before and even though the boys never really touch Min, they take her over in the only way she asks for.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Come and Relax, Baby**  
**~/~**  
**_“Let us take you over the edge, dear...”_ **

“Don't you think this is a bit much? She might think we're creepy, Saeyoung!” Yoosung yelped.  
“Yoosung, don't make me take this thing out of the box and use it on you now...” Seven sighed bluntly.  
“I might like that,” Yoosung huffed, “-but that isn't the point!”  
“Then what is the point? She's stressing herself to an early grave, do you want to let her continue?”  
“No!”  
“Well then this is our best option, dear.”  
Yoosung sighed deeply, peering at his boyfriend with a wary expression. They'd only recently added Min to their relationship, a mutual and mature agreement after their own two years of dating. However, the past few months with her didn't even feel like she had been there much, even when they asked her to join in on certain...acts of love. She had been stressing severely over her job. Not only was that something Yoosung could identify with in terms of college life, but it was now something that was worrying both himself and Seven. Today was her birthday and here they stood outside her door. They had meant to knock a few minutes ago but now they were having other thoughts.  
“Yeah but we've only dated her for six months now! Who gives their girlfriend a vibrator on the first birthday they date her for?” Yoosung inquired.  
“Apparently we do. Yoosung, we're at her door, it's too late to ask this now!” Seven protested, “We asked ourselves how to help her relax, this is what we came up with, it's too late to ask this.”  
Seven looked down at the package they were carrying, wrapped in black and pink gift wrap and topped with a purple bow. The lace and frills of the bow were honestly deceiving in Yoosung's opinion. She was probably going to think this was just some simple cute gift, and she was going to be wrong.  
“Oh boy...”  
“Also do you think she'll wear the lingerie we bought her?”  
“Really Saeyoung?”  
“I mean, because you look good in lingerie, so-”  
“Saeyoung!” Yoosung squeaked loudly now, his face burning crimson.  
The door opened at that point, and a woman with long brown hair peered out. Her blue eyes were dull with exhaustion and dark circles rested under her eyes. Yet, seeing the pair of boys on her doorstep seemed to lighten her heart a bit. A small smile came to her lips and she tilted her head.  
“Saeyoung? Yoosung? I'm so glad to see you two, hello! Didn't either of you plan to knock?”  
“Min! Hey!” Seven chimed, hugging her in greeting, before frowning at her, “Min...you're killing yourself...”  
“Min, you look exhausted...” Yoosung complained, giving her a hug as well.  
“I can't help it,” She sighed, “-I do personal financing advisory for like ten different people.”  
“Min....” Yoosung and Seven murmured worriedly.  
“Well! We bought you a gift,” Seven finally chimed, “-and we hope you'll use it to relax...”  
Yoosung almost burned red again and had to look away for a minute as Seven handed a completely oblivious Min the box. She tilted her head curiously, while Seven grinned and put his hands behind his head. His red hair fell against his fingers and the cord from his headphones hung freely like his jacket. Yoosung's blond hair flicked as he finally turned to face her again, the little hairclips gripping lightly onto that section of his bangs. His purple eyes were bright, as bright as the gold on Seven's, especially since neither bore exhaustion like Min did at the moment. Emitting a soft, almost kitten-like yawn, Min began to open her box...and Yoosung could only put his face into his palm when his cheeks heated again.  
Seven didn't stop grinning for even a minute.  
“O-Oh!” she gasped.  
“Yeah you'll be saying that a lot,” Seven agreed.  
“Oh God Saeyoung, why...” Yoosung hissed against his hand.  
“Wow...thank you!” she cried.  
_Well that was welcomed._  
“Oh good she likes it!” Seven cheered.  
“That's a relief!” Yoosung quipped, a victorious feeling welling up in his previously worried heart.  
“Would you two...like to watch me use it?”  
_Wait, what?_  
The two men felt all the air leave their lungs in that minute. Seven's eyes shot wide, and Yoosung actually fell slightly against the other man's shoulder in his amazement. Silence fell over the three now, as if a huge encasing blanket had been thrown over all three at once. Where on Earth had Min learned to be so blunt? Her sweet blue eyes continued to stare at the two, as if she didn't sense their shock at all. Seven felt like his heart had stopped, and Yoosung could feel his own pounding in his throat now. Of everything they had thought could possibly happen from giving her a vibrator, this was not one of them. Yoosung felt his face scald all over again while Seven swallowed his surprise and tilted his head, managing to grin.  
“Oh? The princess wants an audience?” He inquired.  
“I've never watched anyone masturbate before...” Yoosung quipped.  
“Well you were a virgin until our anniversary last year, and we see how much that's changed,” Seven retorted, cheerfully slapping his boyfriend quite square on his hind end.  
“Ah! Hey...!”  
By this point, Min was giggling gently, but she managed to grin at the two...almost seductively.  
“Well,” She chimed, closing one of her eyes and winking, “-I was actually hoping for something to masturbate to, if you darling gentlemen would be so kind.”  
“Saeyoung I'm gonna die. I'll meet you in the afterlife,” Yoosung managed.  
“What! Hell no, you are not allowed to die! You're getting laid so well that Min comes at least two times watching you get laid.”  
“Oh that sounds lovely,” Min gasped, fanning herself as she flushed pink.  
“Oh my God.”  
“Yes Yoosung you will be screaming that. Amongst other things,” Seven agreed.  
“Well, I'll go put,” Min paused to hold up the red lingerie they had gotten her, grinning all the while, “-these on. And I will see you two soon. Come on in and get comfortable, okay?”  
They watched as she trotted away, before Seven finally had the sense to close his mouth, pull Yoosung out of the doorframe, and close the door. Not to mention lock it. Yoosung's purple eyes were wide, his entire body tense, and his face rather red. Seven decided then, that this would not do.  
“Alright Yoosung, time to melt you like a candle.”  
“Huh-?”  
Seven sighed, shaking his head. He grabbed the blond from behind, yanking his back right up against his chest. Yoosung yelped in surprise as his body pressed against Seven, but the resulting rigidness of the college student's body wouldn't last. God Seven knew his boyfriend too well already, far too well. After all, Yoosung had been the first to gain rights to calling Seven as Saeyoung, and Min had earned them soon after. So when Seven nuzzled Yoosung's head to the left slightly, he kissed the back of his shoulder. Yoosung shivered weakly, just before Seven proceeded to bite right down on the junction of the shoulder and neck. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew he did it right when Yoosung cried his name out.  
“Saeyoung....!”  
It never failed. Despite how rigid his body had gone out of his shock, Yoosung was now a molten putty against Seven's chest. Seven, meanwhile, didn't release that flesh of the junction. He kept it in his teeth, licking and suckling on it as he snaked his hands up Yoosung's shirt. May as well torture the blond some before Min got back. He released the flesh eventually, with a loud pop, only to teasingly lick the shell of his beloved gamer's ear.  
“A-Aah...that tickles...”  
“We've never seen a lady masturbate, Yoosung. Are you ready to entertain our princess?”  
“Mnnn...anything to...help her relieve some stress...”  
“Good, we agree like usual,” Seven purred against the man's ear happily.  
His hands trailed along Yoosung's flesh under that shirt and jacket of his. He ran his hands along the younger adult's sides, honestly just enjoying the feel of him at the moment as his own heart pounded. Yoosung had melted against Seven, and he lifted his arms to wrap them behind Seven, effectively reverse-hugging his beloved hacker.  
“Do you think this will really work?” Yoosung whispered softly, “She looks so exhausted...”  
“Well...” Seven managed softly, “-we can only try Yoosung. We love her, don't we?”  
“Dearly,” Yoosung replied, “-I love you both. So much...so much it feels like my heart could burst sometimes.”  
“Well we don't want that to happen, dear...” Seven chuckled, “-but loving her means we have to support her. And for now, this is how we do it.”  
“By having sex for her?”  
“Yes.”  
“If that's what it takes, I'm down.”  
“Fantastic, because we're already signed up.”  
Right as he said that and just as Min reappeared, Seven slid his leg between Yoosung's, effectively pressing the blond's lower body against his thigh. The resulting gasping cry made Min giggle in delight as she made her way across the floor. Something about watching Yoosung and Seven's two pairs of jeans rub against other already burned her in a way she didn't know possible. Seven didn't stop there anyway, even as he himself let out a moan at Yoosung skating himself across that thigh. His hands flew up those sides of Yoosung's, immediately to rub his tiny nipples with a smirk.  
“Oh my, Yoosung is pinker than my lipstick,” Min chimed.  
“A-Ah...! S-S-Saeyoung....! More...”  
“Well, biting him helps.”  
“Shouldn't you be more gentle?” their lady inquired, raising a brow.  
“Gentle doesn't work on Yoosung,” Seven responded, grinning, “-trust me.”  
At that note, he pinched those nipples, and Yoosung shuddered, crying out again as he trembled. Min hummed in understanding then, a spark in her tired blue eyes now as she watched them. Biting her lip though, she looked down at the red bra she was in now. It was lacy and it matched with the stockings that ran up her legs, stopping midway on her thighs. Little strips of black fabric connected said stockings to a red garterbelt around her waist, and the sight before her was making her feel...needy. Yoosung managed to stop moaning to a degree around this point, allowing him and Seven to take in the sight of the tantalizing bright red against her pale skin. It made Yoosung writhe against Seven even more than he was already, and even Seven was burning a bit by now. If not from the sight of Min, then at least from the friction Yoosung was creating...but Seven was sure it was due to both.  
“I know you gave me the matching panties, but I didn't feel like putting them on.”  
She stuck her tongue out at them and the response to that entire moment was Seven squeezing both of Yoosung's nipples again. The college student jolted, crying out Seven's name again as his lower body jarred against Seven's own, causing the redhead to moan loudly now. Yoosung rubbing against his thigh was bad enough, but now the blond was also pressed against his member. It made the hacker hiss and bite Yoosung's neck again, earning another scream from the other.  
“S-Saeyoung...!”  
He released the flesh, gasping a bit as the blond squirmed, “D-Damn Yoosung...! You're sensitive tonight.”  
“I-I-I blame you...!” Yoosung cried out.  
Meanwhile, Min had cheerfully sat herself down on a chair, fully in their view with them in her view. Yoosung's half lidded purple eyes could still see the woman perfectly, and so could Seven as he began sliding Yoosung's blue jacket off of his lover. He discarded the garment calmly, Yoosung quivering and scalding against the hacker with a hazy love in his eyes. Seven looked up to Min then and grinned.  
“Well Yoosung is ready,” Seven quipped, “-did you want to do this here, he and I take the couch, or what?”  
“Couch is fine, it is right across from me. I'll have the best seat in the house,” She purred, licking her lips as her legs currently crossed as her little toes wiggled within the stockings she wore.  
“Damn Min,” Seven managed, “-you're frisky for a woman exhausting herself.”  
“Wow Seven,” Yoosung murmured, almost huskily as he laughed, “-reminds me of you after you do too many hacking assignments and then relieve your stress on me, honey.”  
“Oooh, I bet those moments are lovely,” Min sighed happily.  
She leaned back in the chair and calmly uncrossed her legs, while Seven carried Yoosung to the couch and laid him down on it. She began massaging one of her breasts slowly, while Seven happily removed Yoosung's shirt, right up over his head. Min slid down into the chair, opening her legs and laying them over the chair arms, before looking at the vibrator they had gotten for her. It was rather thick, pink, and ribbed. She ran her fingers along the grooves, marveling at it for the moment.  
“Woman, are you going to use it or not?” Seven inquired.  
“A-Ah!” Yoosung cried out, Seven pinching his nipples again.  
“Oh what Saeyoung? You want to see it go in me that bad?”  
“I'm curious to see if it'll fit. It's the same size Yoosung and I are.”  
“S-S-Sae...young...!”  
That cry from Yoosung was a result of Seven leaning back down to bite his neck again. As the redhead bit him, he couldn't keep himself from tangling his fingers into his hair, his nails scratching the hacker's scalp. It pressed Seven's teeth into his neck even more, and he couldn't help screaming again as his body arched off the couch, grinding his hips against Seven's. It was around this moment that Min could be heard moaning now herself, and listening a little harder allowed a humming sound beneath her moan to be audible. As much as Seven wanted to look, he had another problem first. He moaned as his hips made even more friction with Yoosung's, but he managed to reach down and press Yoosung back down to the couch. While beginning to unbutton his boyfriend's jeans, Seven managed to lift himself back up while Yoosung tried to catch his breath.  
“Holy shit, Yoosung. Look at her.”  
Yoosung's head lulled to the side to look at her, but at the sight he couldn't help blushing while smiling at the sight. Min had the vibrator on its lowest setting, shaking within her body as held it there. Her moaning was getting steadily louder by the minute and her eyes were trained on the two in front of her. Her fingers were gently rubbing at a little knot at the top of her nerve center, and it seemed to be driving her crazy in the best way. They could already see a sheer layer of liquid starting to coat her fingers, and her moans were beginning to make them feel even needier themselves.  
“Hey-y-y-y-y-y...” She whined, “-don't stop...! Not now...!”  
“Oh honey, I'm sorry, are we making you wait?” Seven teased.  
“We're so sorry lo-aah! O-Ohh God! Saeyoung...!” Yoosung shivered and cried out again as Seven finally got a hand on his member.  
“Mmmm...you two are so handsome...make sure you keep screaming, Yoosung.”  
“Oh don't worry, I'm good at making him scream.”  
“I don't doubt that for a minute, Sae~young...”  
“Oh Sae~young...!”  
Seven shivered, scalding hot red at the way Min and Yoosung had perfectly moaned his name in the sexiest way he could possibly think of. He was certain now that he had absolutely no regrets about letting him have his name now, that was for sure. She watched them, biting her lip again as Seven danced his fingers teasingly along Yoosung's member. The blond just squeezed his eyes shut and whined in anticipation, wiggling a little.  
“Patience dear.”  
“Mnnn...Saeyoung...”  
Despite it being torture to be teased like this, it somehow seemed to steady Yoosung. His breathing managed to settle and he reopened his eyes to stare up at Seven. It centered him, it appeased him, to just look at every detail of his beloved hacker. Something about it, something about the teasing tickle at the most sensitive points of his flesh...something about it all calmed him. It eased him, even as his heart pounded against his chest frame. Listening to Min moan in the background was helping, and the extra force of her vibrator's hum when she turned the speed up helped also. As Seven leaned back and finally began helping Yoosung out of his jeans, the blond sat up and took the hem of Seven's shirt.  
“Saeyoung...we should make this worth it for her, you know...”  
Seven looked down, realizing he himself was still fully dressed. He emitted a chuckle, smiling as he lifted his arms, effectively surrendering himself to Yoosung's will for that moment. The blond calmly took the shirt off his lover then, listening to the soft tap Seven's cross made when it fell back onto the pale skin of his chest. He lifted his head then and pressed his lips deeply again Seven's, something he had honestly been wanting to do this whole time. Wrapping an arm around Yoosung, Seven calmly kept pumping the blond's member, making sure Min could still enjoy herself. And enjoy herself Min was indeed doing, her moans already increasing along with the fact that Yoosung was moaning into Seven's mouth at this point. Slowly but surely though, Yoosung found his way to Seven's member too, and the response was a soft cry as Seven parted from the kiss to announce his approval. The two cried in unison slightly just after as they fell into a rhythm with their ministrations toward one another. Min couldn't keep herself quiet as she clenched her walls around the vibrator and took one of her hands to her breast again, keeping the other to keep stimulation on her clitoris.  
“Aah! Yes...!”  
“Hey princess, how's the fi...oh shit Yoosung, more...how's the fit...?”  
“It...it's like a glove...!”  
“Harder Saeyoung, hard...er...! Oh my God, please...!”  
“See Min,” Seven chuckled, “-gentle does not satisfy Yoosung.”  
“Harder sounds great...!” Min moaned loudly, thrusting her head into the chair as she cried at the ceiling.  
Yoosung screamed with her as Seven sped up his hand motions. He managed to increase the speed of his motions for Seven too, while Seven buried his head against Yoosung's shoulder while moaning. Min cried at the ceiling again too as she increased the speed on the vibrator again. Yoosung's hand traced up Seven's erection, beginning to tease the tip, and causing Seven to sink his teeth right into his boyfriend's collarbone all over again. Min bit her lip, rubbing the knot even harder, and crying their names both out as they finally went over for one another as well. Strings of their essence covered their chests as Seven released Yoosung's flesh just to cry his name. Right as he did, Min felt her own dam break for the first time in...she couldn't even remember the last time she had felt such euphoria. She wanted more of it...  
“Yoo...sung...!”  
“S-Saeyoung...!”  
“Saeyoung...! Yoosung...!” Min screamed.  
“Min....!” they cried back out.  
“I need...more...!” she managed.  
“Request received, server processing...” Seven panted.  
“Server determining response...response issued...” Yoosung gasped.  
“Wait...what?” the hacker inquired, “Darling that's my li...ohh...!”  
Yoosung, at that moment, bit Seven's earlobe. Seven felt the breath practically leave his body, but he managed to respond by kissing the blond's neck. It elicited quite a moan, but it didn't deter Yoosung one bit. Shortly after, he chose to nibble Seven's neck and trace his way right to the center of the hacker's throat. Beginning to moan, the redhead slipped back against the other end of the couch as the college student kissed his way down to Seven's chest. He teasingly licked both of the other man's nipples on his way, but kept his hand on one to tease it. Gently he toyed that nipple and continued trailing kisses down Seven's body. Seven shivered and moaned, realizing he may have taught Yoosung a little too well over the past two years.  
“Yoosung...d-damn...” Seven gasped.  
“Oh yes...!” Min howled.  
“Let's entertain the beautiful princess, then,” Yoosung murmured.  
Laying Seven all the way down and kissing his way down to the man's member, Yoosung softly kissed the tip. His tongue slid out and cheerfully toyed the small slit at the top, Seven moaning loudly in response as his hands tangled into Yoosung's hair. The soft strands of blond in his fingers made him happy, but his body quaked from the attention he was getting. It became tenfold as Yoosung took the length into his mouth, humming against it as he whirled his tongue around the shaft. Seven bucked against the boy's mouth then and cried out, already sensitive from the earlier orgasm. Yoosung yelped and moaned against Seven's member at that point, the reverberations skittering against the needy flesh.  
“Yoosung...! A-aah...!”  
Min shrieked to the ceiling with Seven, her body shaking and her core drenched by this point. The hum of the vibrator could still be heard, to which Yoosung and Seven still couldn't believe it started this whole thing. The blond didn't stop suckling on the redhead's member, and that was making Seven moan even more at this rate. He was trembling as he managed to sit up, shakily beginning to trace his nails down Yoosung's spine, making the other male shiver in anticipation.  
“I guess...it's almost time...” Seven panted.  
“Mmm...” Yoosung hummed, his mouth definitely still full.  
“Ohhhh, wait, I know what you boys need...”  
“Huh?” Seven inquired hazily, looking over to her.  
Min somehow managed to get to her feet, despite her body wobbling on her legs that felt like jelly. Her vibrator shook within her even now and she unsteadily trotted to her bedroom. Seven would have continued wondering where she went, but Yoosung upped his game on him instead. Bobbing his head rapidly against the member, sucking it and tormenting it with his little pink tongue, Yoosung ensured that Seven felt every bit of it. Shivering and moaning at the other, Seven only managed to reopen his closed eyes when Min poked him with a bottle. Opening his eyes and looking at her, Seven wasn't sure what to think. Those dark circles were still against her beautiful eyes, but her oceanic eyes were filled with pleasure. Yet she looked like she could pass out and shatter in minutes. She was enjoying herself, but he wasn't sure how long she'd stay conscious.  
“Oh Min...you look so worn...”  
“I know I do. Thank you guys for doing this for me. Also, here.”  
She pressed a bottle into his hand, and Seven blinked as he slowly realized it was lubricant.  
“When did you buy th...a-ah! Yoosung....! That feels good....!”  
Yoosung smiled around the man's member, but his hand was now fondling Seven's balls. Moaning and shivering, Seven panted as his face and ears scorched like hot iron. Watching the scene up this close as she kept her walls tightly clenched around the toy inside of her, Min couldn't help but smile as her cheeks burned slightly. Teasingly, she reached out and pinched Seven's nipple that Yoosung wasn't playing with.  
“I bought it when you two added me to your love life. I figured one day you two would end up having sex here, so I wanted to be prepared.”  
Her body quaked as her new toy kept shaking against her core, and she couldn't help letting out a moan. Seven ended up moaning with her, both from the attention from Yoosung and from her, as he took the lubricant. Setting the bottle down, he gasped a bit in his pleasure. He was going to burst soon, but for the moment he couldn't help himself. Gently cupping Min's cheeks, he pulled her down slightly and carefully pressed his lips to hers. A whimper of pleasure left her as Seven gasped against her, finally going over for Yoosung. With both moaning into the kiss, Yoosung swallowed every drop that left Seven in this moment, before coming back up. Min broke the kiss then and smiled in weary exhaustion.  
“I promise I'll take a nap after this. Would you two...please drive it home for me...?”  
“Anything for you, princess,” Seven murmured, “-and we won't leave your side until you awake from your slumber.”  
“Right,” Yoosung agreed softly, smiling sadly at Min, “-you need to rest, honey.”  
She pecked the blond's lips too, before stepping back to her chair, “Take me there.”  
“Oh baby,” Seven laughed, “-you asked for it. Yoosung, which of us is up this time?”  
“Its your turn.”  
“I'm going to blow your mind, love.”  
“You always do. But for good measure...make me scream.”  
“Oh sweet Honey Buddha, Yoosung lay down.”  
“Get him, Saeyoung,” Min gasped.  
She had gotten back in position, her eyes half lidded, and she was ready. Yoosung lay himself down on the couch, lifting his legs as Seven poured lubricant onto his middle and pointer fingers. Lightly prodding the entrance with his middle finger, he let it slide in carefully. Yoosung and himself had been through this many times, but Seven would never not be meticulous with this procedure. He never wanted to skimp on it and then end up causing Yoosung severe pain. Yoosung moaned merrily though, enjoying this moment as Seven wiggled his middle finger within. They always took joy in this slower moment before their unison, just gazing into each others' eyes. Slowly plying his pointer finger into Yoosung's entrance, Seven gently began to slide his fingers in a thrusting motion. Steadily gaining speed and pressing further into Yoosung, it eventually let to Yoosung crying out again. Seven's fingers were brushing and pressing his prostate, making the college student writhe even more. A hint of pre-cum started at Yoosung's erection and he couldn't stop moaning anymore.  
“Aww Yoosung, you look so excited.”  
“S-Saeyoung...please...”  
“Please what, darling?”  
Yoosung moaned at the teasing tone of the word darling, shivering some as Seven grinned like a Cheshire cat. He purred at his lover, scissoring his fingers gently as he tried to make sure Yoosung was ready for him. Across from them, Min was giving herself a very slow starts as she teased one of her nipples. Very slightly taunting her clitoris with a slight brush, a pause, and another pause, only soft little moans left her.  
“Give it to me...”  
Around that minute, Min tossed a small packet at them, “You heard the man, Seven.”  
Seven looked to the condom and chuckled, “Wow Min, you've been ready for this.”  
“Stop teasing me,” she whined pleadingly.  
“Yeah Seven,” Yoosung gasped, “-stop teasing me.”  
Seven playfully glared at his lover as he slipped the condom on, along with more lubricant. Min sighed happily as she began to raise her own efforts. As Seven lined up with Yoosung, they took it to themselves to perfectly execute what had become customary for them since their first time.  
Softly, Seven took Yoosung's left hand in his own and gently kissed it. He held it then and Yoosung smiled tenderly at him, a rosy pink on his cheeks.  
“I love you.”  
“And I love you.”  
“We both love you also, Min,” came a soft, gentle piece of unison.  
“I love you guys too...it means...so much that you two did this for me.”  
“Just please stop killing yourself,” they replied.  
Leaning down, Seven kissed Yoosung's ear, then whispered, “Ready...?”  
“Always.”  
“You take my breath away.”  
“You're my sky.”  
With those words, Seven simultaneously slid into Yoosung and bit right back down on the boy's weak spot on the neck junction. Screaming to the ceiling, Min shrieked with him as she crushed her fingers down on her swollen knot like an angry slamming of piano keys. The sound of their bodies gently slapping together made her moan more as Seven began thrusting in and out of Yoosung at a nice starting pace. She felt goosebumps go up her arms and she pulled herself to their rhythm in rubbing her core...and taking her vibrator to the final, highest setting. Her enunciated cry at this measure was followed by a scream from Yoosung as Seven jolted into him in shock at Min's yell, striking the sweet spot again much to Yoosung's needs. Only at that moment did Seven let go of Yoosung's neck and moan loudly himself in excitement, to which Yoosung began losing control.  
“Saeyoung...!”  
“Yes beautiful?”  
“Hard...harder!” Yoosung cried out.  
“Please, God...!” Min agreed.  
“Yoosung...! Hang on tight...!”  
Seven stirred back up from his jolt and immediately began pounding into Yoosung harder, squeezing his hand tightly. Yoosung's cry of ecstasy followed, also clinging to Seven's hand trustingly. Seven's movements were just magical, always hitting the best places, and Min fully believed that watching them have intercourse was her favorite view of this lifetime. Yoosung's legs steadily wrapped around Seven's waist, solidifying their intimacy as the redhead continued to move for him. Min kept her finger movements in rhythm with Seven's thrusts, leaving her moans to correspond with Yoosung's. The two men kept their fingers united, Seven soon pressing his lips against Yoosung's, and gently shoving his tongue into his mouth. Giving his tongue over to Seven, Yoosung moaned into his mouth as he writhed. He could feel Seven's throbbing member moving within him, pulsing as it continued slamming all of his best spots. He'd be done for in no time at this rate, but it sounded like Min was hitting her edge too. Her cries were resounding, and they were doing a good job of turning her boys on even more than they already were.  
“A-Aaaa...! Ohhh...!” Min cried out, though they could hear the exhaustion in her voice.  
She was coming unglued... Parting from Seven's lips, a line of saliva connecting them, Yoosung cried her name to her and Min shivered desperately. Her body was shaking and they knew she was going to lose consciousness at any minute now. They wanted her to hit her pinnacle beforehand though. She deserved that much, especially after working herself into this corner that Seven and Yoosung wanted to get her out of.  
“Yoosung...! Saeyoung...!” She managed softly with a moan.  
“Min...! Hang in there! Please...!” Yoosung cried.  
“Just a little further!” she responded.  
“Yoosung...we have to hurry...” Seven panted.  
“Saeyoung...don't go easy on me...”  
Seven nodded, “For her sake.”  
“For her sake...”  
Min's tired, but needy cries melted in with Yoosung's as Seven pushed as hard as he could now. Seven had never gone this fast for Yoosung before, and deep down he was worried about how much Yoosung could take it. He was quick to realize that wasn't a problem though...Yoosung's hand still clenched Seven's and his other hand clutched the couch cushion tightly. The blond's moans were soon joined by soft gasping cries from Seven himself. Yoosung had never been pounded like this...hell Seven had never pounded him like this...and since both had been virgin before their first night well... Min pushed herself harder, helplessly grinding her vibrator into her using the chair as a third hand. Pinching her nipple and rubbing it, she cried their names again as she continued the pleasuring motions on her nerves. Her face was dark pink and her boys were covered not only in their essence from the earlier handjobs, but also in sweat. Yoosung opened his purple eyes, gazing up at Seven's gold, and moaned loudly at his glasses-faced lover. Seven grinned softly, but he couldn't do much as he kept his speed going for Yoosung and Min's sake.  
“I didn't even...kn...know you...could do it this fast!” Yoosung screamed.  
Seven moaned, feeling himself hitting the end steadily, “I didn't...either! Ju...just enjoy it...!”  
“Alrea...already am!”  
The rapid friction against his prostate was already making Yoosung's back arch more and more. His body crested against Seven's perfectly and the hacker had to admit that it was the most beautiful sight in the world. Min thought the same as she moaned with them, feeling herself growing nearer to her edge. As Seven and Yoosung shouted each others' names in pleasure, still squeezing each others' hands., the blond felt his toes curl. He quaked beneath Seven as the redhead continued going as fast as he possibly could, Min pushing herself as quickly as possible. She was worn out and her heart was pounding, but she wanted to hit that edge with them. They had gotten her here, they had taken this step for her, and they...they really cared about the condition she was in. Their three cries began rising in unison now, melding together in need.  
“Yoo...Yoosung...! S-Saeyoung...!”  
“G...god...Saeyoung...! I...!”  
“Y-Yoosung...!”  
Yoosung's legs tensed and jammed Seven into him, both of them screaming at the feeling of such, and this was where they lost hold. Min cried out with them, finally hitting her edge for the last time alongside them. Her vibrator fell out of her at this point while she tried to catch her breath, staring at the drenched object on the chair. Yoosung's essence sprayed the two men as Seven went over with him. Slowly Seven slid out of him as Yoosung tried to catch his breath. They had made love before, but never quite like this, and the adoration in those violet eyes nearly gave Seven a cavity.  
“You two are...so hot...” Min whispered, before finally fainting.  
“M-Min...!” Yoosung cried in worry.  
“Stay put, you probably can't walk at this point,” Seven told him, standing up slowly.  
Carefully he took his condom off, managing not to make a mess as he carried it to a trash can. Yoosung was still panting, and both of them were a mess. Hell, Seven blinked when some of Yoosung's white happiness dripped out of his hair, but the hacker managed to catch it before it hit Min's floor. Slowly he licked it from his fingers, before glancing back at Yoosung.  
“Damn Yoosung, you sprayed my hair!” Seven cried.  
“Well...you made me into paste so...”  
Seven chuckled before he finally reached Min. Softly he turned her new friend off, setting it on the table, and making a mental note to wipe it off for her. Gently he kissed her on the forehead, before grabbing a blanket hanging over the chair's back. Laying Min in the chair more comfortably, he wrapped her in the blanket and sighed.  
“Sleep, beautiful.”  
“Do you think she'll be okay from now on?”  
“We'll keep her okay, Yoosung. But for now, you and I are going to have to borrow the shower.”  
“Think she'll mind?”  
“She had lube and condoms ready for this occasion. I doubt she minds if we borrow her shower.”  
Seven walked back to Yoosung then, scooping the male up. They were both sweaty and covered in their salty surprises, but they felt accomplished. The college student snuggled close to Seven, smiling peacefully, and the hacker swore on every star in the sky that Yoosung was an angel.  
“Shower time for us, darling.”  
“And maybe round two, honey?”  
“Wow, Yoosung, I taught you too well.”  
“You know you love it.”  
“I love it, but I love you more.”  
Seven smiled and kissed the blond softly then as he carried him down the hallway to Min's bathroom. He took a moment to look back at Min, and Yoosung looked to her too.  
“I love you two so much...”  
Seven tilted his head, “I never thought I'd love anyone the way I love you two...”  
“It's like therapy,” Yoosung murmured.  
The secret agent nodded, nudging the door open, “Does this mean I get more of that pushy Yoosung from back there?”  
To respond, Yoosung could only wrap his arms around Seven's neck...and nip him right on the earlobe as the hacker closed the bathroom door.

~Fin~


End file.
